tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubs Listing
The interest in and growth of the Preservation of Tractors and Construction Plant by a wide variety of people has lead to the formation of a growing band of Clubs run by members with an common interest. These may be in particular make or Type of Machinery. The main clubs are Listed Here; (follow link to full details, if red section requires creating, please add details) Add your club to the page with a wiki link to allow a 'club page' to be created on the wiki if there is not one already, and a web link to your club web site - Please add us to your clubs web site links page. Clubs & Groups By Area ;Please add any Groups to list, and create a linked page with web site link if possible. ( sub divide areas as require) National * List of National Clubs - Covering all the country. :Club description page on Tractor Wiki (link in relevant articles) - Club web site link # Allis Chalmers Owners Club UK - AC Owners club # Antique Caterpillar Machinery Owners Club-UK ACMOC-UK - (Defunct 2009) # Blue Force - Friends of Fordson Ford New Holland & Derivatives. wwww.blueforce.uk.com # County Tractor Club - mainly Scottish based owners club for County Tractors # David Brown Tractor Club (DBTC) - DBTC.co.uk # Federation of British Historic Vehicle Clubs (FBHVC) - FBHVC Web site # Ferguson Club - Ferguson Club Web Site # The Foden Society - www.thefodensociety.org.uk # Ford and Fordson Association - Association web site # Leyland Society - Leyland Society # The Link Club - (formerly ACMOC Chapter II) - ? # National Steam Car Association - NSCA # NTET (National Traction Engine Trust) - National Traction Engine Trust # National Vintage Tractor & Engine Club (NVTEC) - NVTEC Web site # The Nuffield and Leyland Tractor Club - www.thenuffieldandleylandtractor club.co.uk # Nuffield - Leyland Club Finland - Nuhvi.net # Road Locomotive Society (RLS) - www.roadloco.org.uk # Road Roller Association - RRA Web site # Roadless Tractor Club - roadless register # The Robey Trust - The Robey Trust # Scammell Owners Club - Scammell Register # Sentinel Drivers Club - Sentinel Wagons # SODEM - Society of Engine Drivers and Enginemen # The Steam Car Club of Great Britain - Steam Car Club of GB # The Steam Plough Club - www.steamploughclub.org.uk # Vintage Excavator Trust - no club web site currently operational # Vintage Horticultural and Garden Machinery Club (VHGMC) - VHGMC web site # Zetor Tractor Club - c/o Barlows (Henbury) Ltd the Zetor dealers (web site ?) England Regional based groups - Please add any missing regions & clubs * Bedfordshire ** Bedford Steam Engine Preservation Society (BSEPS). founded in 1956. BSEPS web site ** NVTEC Ouse Valley Group * Berkshire ** Thames Valley NVTEC - * Cambridgeshire * Cheshire ** North Staffordshire and Cheshire Traction Engine Club (NSCTEC) - http://www.nsctec.co.uk/index.html NSCTEC web site * Cornwall * Cumbria * Derbyshire ** NVTEC North Midlands Group * Devon * Dorset * East Anglia ** East Anglian Traction Engine Society - EATES web site * Essex * Gloucestershire * Hampshire ** NVTEC New Forest Group - * Herefordshire * Hertfordshire * Kent ** NVTEC Kent Group - ** NVTEC Garden of England Group - * Lancashire ** Lancashire Traction Engine Club - LTEC web site ** NVTEC Lancashire Group - * Leicestershire ** NVTEC Midland Group - * Lincolnshire ** NVTEC Lincolnshire Group * London * Norfolk ** NVTEC East Anglia Group - * Northamptonshire ** Wot No Brakes - Mini Owners Club * Northumberland * Nottinghamshire ** NVTEC Notts Group of the NVTEC - Notts group web site * Rutland ** NVTEC Rutland Group of the NVTEC - * Shropshire ** NVTEC Shropshire Group of the NVTEC - Shropshire group web site * Somerset ** North Somerset NVETC * Staffordshire ** North Staffordshire and Cheshire Traction Engine Club (NSCTEC) - http://www.nsctec.co.uk/index.html NSCTEC web site * Suffolk * Surrey * Sussex * Warwickshire * West Midlands ** West Midlands NVTEC - * Worcestershire ** North Worcestershire Vintage Tractor and Engine Club - * Yorkshire ** NVTEC East Yorkshire Group ** Leeds and District Traction Engine Club - Leeds and District Traction Engine Club ** NVTEC Pennine Group - ** NVTEC North Yorkshire Group - ** NVTEC North Yorkshire Moors Group - ** North Yorkshire Vintage Machinery Society (NYVMS) ** West Yorkshire NVTEC - Please add any missing regions to this list and your clubs / groups :(in abc order please) Scotland * Scottish Traction Engine Society - www.scottishtractionenginesociety.co.uk * Add any other Scottish clubs here Ireland Northern Ireland * Traction Engine Club of Ulster - www.tecu.co.uk * Add any other Northern Irish Clubs Here Republic of Ireland * Add any Republic of Ireland clubs here Wales * Anglesey Vintage Equipment Society - www.angleseyvintagesociety.co.uk * Border Counties Vintage Club * Add any other Welsh clubs here International Groups America * Antique Caterpillar Machinery Owners Club (ACMOC) - USA web site Australia * Add any Australian groups here Europe Denmark *Damptromleklubben, Denmark Finland *The Steam Engine Society of Finland Germany *Dampffreunde Club Schüpfen Nederland *Stoomwalsenclub Nederland Schweiz *Dampfwalzen-Club Schweiz Spain * Asociación Club Amigos de los Tractores Clásicos de Tembleque (Toledo) Sweden *'Maskinskyddarna' Rest of World Argentina * Museo de tractores de Villa Carlos Paz * Tractores del Zoo de Luján * Add them here or add a new sub-heading for your country and add the listing under it. By Machine Type or Make Listings * Allis-Chalmers Owners Club - Founded by Ex employees and other enthusiasts of the marque. Club web site * Antique Caterpillar Machinery Owners Club - Chapter II (British Cat owners group) * Blue Force - Fordson, Ford and New Holland tractors & derivatives * David Brown Tractor Club Spinks Mill, Meltham - Web site * Ferguson Owners Club * Ford & Fordson Association - Owners club web site * Marshall Tractor Club - Club web site * Massey and Ferguson Heritage Club * Nuffield & Leyland Tractor Club - Club web site * Vintage Excavator Trust - All Makes of Excavators (Predominantly Dragline types or Navies) Registers of machines/owners Registers of surviving machines and current owners * Bristol 10 Register - web site ? * Ransomes MG Register - web site ? Navbox There is anavigation box listing major clubbs that can be added to relevant articles - Just paste this code into the page below the External links section It gives this box; category:clubs Category:Lists category:clubs Category:Lists